bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Farrah Fowler
Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, Ph.D., is a neuro-biologist whom Raj and Howard found as a possible mate for Sheldon through an internet dating service (without Sheldon's knowledge). By Sheldon's own admission, she is most like him by any standard. Like him, she has previously avoided relationships (whether romantic or entirely is unclear), and only participated in the online dating herself to fulfill an agreement with her mother that she date at least once a year (in exchange she gains use of her mother's George Foreman grill and isn't bothered about dating). Interestingly, Amy is a neuroscientist, just like Leonard's mother, the only other female not related to Sheldon, other than Penny, with whom he appears to communicate regularly. During the four months of their relationship (taking place off-screen between seasons 3 and 4), they communicated on an a daily basis via text messages, email and Twitter, but never saw each other in person. Despite this, Sheldon does not consider Amy his girlfriend. Sheldon and Amy have discussed having a child as a "gift to humanity," which led them to their first real date which Penny drove them to and from. In "The Zazzy Substitution", they "broke up" due to a disagreement about the validity of their respective fields. Mary Cooper cleverly tricked Sheldon into requesting to resume the relationship by voicing her support of their decision to break-up (thereby having Sheldon naturally desire to do the opposite.) Though Amy and Sheldon are very similar, they have some notable differences. She does not, for example, share his love of Star Trek, considering it "cheap science fiction." Also, she does not believe in wearing costumes for unspecified reasons. Amy is more willing to socialize with others than Sheldon. While Sheldon generally refuses to accept the need for intimacy, Amy appears to desire the kind of friendships she was denied as a child. She is capable of acknowledging that she is part of a group, as shown in The Zazzy Substitution when she uses the phrase "my colleagues and I." She also finds people of the opposite sex attractive, although she is initially unable to understand her physical desire towards Penny's ex-boyfriend until it is explained to her. Additionally, she has less of a problem with physical human contact than Sheldon, regardless of their sex, as seen in "The 21-Second Excitation" when she, without hesitation, attempted to engage in a "harmless experimentation with lesbianism" with Penny, in "The Love Car Displacement" when she willingly offered Penny to share a room with her and in "The Cohabitation Formulation" when she willingly hugged Penny to comfort her, when Penny got upset over Leonard finding a new girlfriend. In The Agreement Dissection, she, albeit under the influence of alcohol, kissed Penny on the mouth and later did the same to Sheldon, whose response was "Fascinating". The next morning, a hungover Amy calls Sheldon via webcam and the two agree to go back to the way their relationship was before the previous night. Starting in "The Thespian Catalyst", Amy has been regularly communicating with Sheldon and Penny via video chat across an array of equipment; despite this she still maintains human contact with them. In The Cohabitation Formulation , Amy is first informed about Priya and .]] dubbs her a "man-stealing bitch", despite this she acknowledges that Priya is more suitable for Leonard than Penny. Upon meeting Priya, she found her to be an amazing human being and regrets her negative comments earlier. After drinking some alcohol in The Zarnecki Incursion, Amy started to diss Priya in alliance with Penny and Bernadette. As a group they have been trashing Priya ever since. Somewhere between "The Infestation Hypothesis" and "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation", Sheldon and Amy appear to have taken a closer step towards being a couple, not fully admitting, but no longer denying that they are together. Neither objects when Raj mentions that "Sheldon has Amy" in reference to romantic pairings, and Amy refers to Sheldon as a "kinda sorta boyfriend" when talking to Leonard at a wedding. After Leonard gets back from the co-worker's wedding with Amy, Sheldon hits him twice and declares "She is not for you!". In "The Isolation Permutation", Amy became weepy after Penny and Bernadette went bridesmaid dress shopping without her. This resulted in her shutting herself out from any form of communication, locking up herself in her apartment and playing harp while singing REM's Everybody Hurts. When a worried Sheldon showed up at her doorstep after failing to get in touch with her, she revealed her need for human contact and physical intimacy, which ended with a reluctant Sheldon becoming her snuggle-bunny. When Penny and Bernadette found out that their action has upset Amy, they made it up by aggreeing that Amy should be the maid-of-honour, a title Amy took very seriously that she even recorded their bridesmaid dress shopping session. Trivia *Ever since the episode "The 21-Second Excitation", Amy considers Penny to be her best friend and claims that their menses are synchronized. She often calls her "bestie". *She gets constipated by travel. *Amy's profession as a neurobiologist is likely a reference to Mayim Bialik, who plays Amy and is also an educated neuroscientist. *She wears menstrual pads all the time to avoid surprises. *Prior to The 21-Second Excitation, the closest she had ever come to a slumber party was a night she spent at a hospital with a Vietnamese girl after having her tonsils removed (the girl didn't survive the night, but "up until then, it was kinda fun"). *Amy is pseudo-engaged to a Saudi prince she met at a fundraising trip to his country. In return, he funded her lab. Through him, she also has a place to stay in Riyadh during the winter. *Amy is very prone to night terrors. *Amy has volunteered for scientific experiments in which orgasm are achieved by stimulating the pleasure center of the brain, it was stimulated at least 128 times in total, in an unspecified amount of experiments. *She claims to have perfected many "tension relief techniques for ladies" over the years. *She has an electric tooth brush she uses for masturbation called "Gerard". *She claims Sheldon to be the most fun person she knows. *In the episode "The Bat Jar Conjecture" (season one, episode 13), Leonard, Howard and Raj are searching for a replacement member of their trivia bowl team, Raj mentions using the girl from TV's "Blossom", as she has a Ph.D. in Neuroscience. The girl he's referring to is Mayim Bialik, who plays Amy. *In The Herb Garden Germination, she mentions that her lab was given a grant to study addiction. She trained a monkey, Ricky, to smoke and began keeping it at home, arguing: "I'm giving him emphysema, the least I can do is let him hang out and watch cable." *She was in the Cub Scouts for two years until they discovered that she was a girl. *The closest thing to a friend Amy had in high school was a janitor with whom she regularly had lunch with until his wife called her a "puta" (Spanish for "whore") and made her stop. *She has a Ph.D. in Neurobiology. Sheldon confirmed she has a doctorate in The Roommate Transmogrification when he says, "Your doctorate is in Neurobiology, I fail to see the distinction." *Her first appearance is in "The Lunar Excitation". *She believes Neurobiology to be superior to Microbiology. *She can play the harp as shown in The Infestation Hypothesis and knows two songs, a Bossanova standard and the "Different Strokes" theme song. *She has her own secret language, Op, formed by appending -op to consonants. I.E. "Pack a bag" becomes "Pop a cop kop a bop a gop." *She wears clothes handed down to her from her late grandmother, except for a pair of leopard-spotted panties she bought from Victoria's Secret. *Unlike Sheldon, Amy has no interest in model trains *Like Leonard, Amy wasn't popular in school and didn't have friends; the only person who signed her High School yearbook was her mom, who wrote, "Dear Amy, self-respect and a hymen are better than friends and fun. Love, Mom." *Amy has hinted that she may be bisexual or bicurious, especially with regards to Penny. During one of their initial encounters, she asks Penny if she is a homosexual, and later attempts to engage in "harmless lesbian experimentation" with her during the girls' impromptu slumber party. In "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation", she tells Penny that she would "have a better shot with her" than Leonard. Also, in the end of "The Isolation Permutation", she accidentally spots Penny in her underwear while videotaping herself, Penny and Bernadette shopping for bridesmaid dresses. After Penny tells her to go away, Amy turns away the camera, but then turns it back to get another look. *Hardly any characters refer to refer to her as "Amy", but as "Amy Farrah Fowler". Quotes Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Nerds Category:Scientists